The University of Utah College of Nursing occupies a singular position relative to the study of cultural factors which affect health and health care because of a dominant stable conservative societal values norm, change introduced into the culture and the forces the culture exerts on the change can be studied. This provides the basis for investigations into culture in transition from a variety of disciplines, different perspectives and stances and using a number of research techniques. The plan addresses four developmental needs: 1) increased doctoral student participation in faculty research; 2) promotion of generalized faculty involvement in nursing research; 3) establishing a recognized core-setting for scholarly culturally oriented research; and 4) developing a base of scientific knowledge from the four studies on the impact of cultural change and transition on health care and families and nursing research. Methods include interviews health assessment, videotaping, questionnaires, scaling. Evaluation will be quantitative and qualitative. A quantitative summary of participants, studies generated and publications will report accomplishments. Qualitative evaluation will be based on scientific merit of the completed study and its findings.